Mandrake
by die artikel.| . }} |image2= |tab1=Oorspronklike |tab2=Final Mix |Description=''♥♥Geen foto beskikbaar op die oomblik nie.♥♥ Sandra Weiss (Pain88) 'N Mandrake Unversed soos dit verskyn in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' |type=Unversed |spec=Unversed |charworld1=Radiant Garden |charworld2=Olympus Coliseum |charworld3=Never Land |charworld4=Keyblade Graveyard |game1=Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |s1=Floating Flora |journalBBS=Normally, Mandrakes hide in the ground and attack from afar with their Leaf Cutters—and that's when they're still playing nice. If you get too close, they'll leap out of the ground and try to poison you, or else confuse you with the pollen they spew into the air as they charge. |BBSHP=1.2 |BBSEXP=1.5 |BBSloc1T=Radiant Garden |BBSLVL1T=4 |BBSloc2T=Olympus Coliseum |BBSLVL2T=5 |BBSloc3T=Never Land |BBSLVL3T=7 |BBSloc4T=Keyblade Graveyard |BBSLVL4T=9 |BBSworldT=Radiant Garden, Olympus Coliseum, Never Land, Keyblade Graveyard |BBSloc1V=Radiant Garden |BBSLVL1V=4 |BBSloc2V=Olympus Coliseum |BBSLVL2V=5 |BBSloc3V=Never Land |BBSLVL3V=7 |BBSloc4V=Keyblade Graveyard |BBSLVL4V=9 |BBSworldV=Radiant Garden, Olympus Coliseum, Never Land, Keyblade Graveyard |BBSloc1A=Radiant Garden |BBSLVL1A=4 |BBSloc2A=Olympus Coliseum |BBSLVL2A=5 |BBSloc3A=Never Land |BBSLVL3A=7 |BBSloc4A=Keyblade Graveyard |BBSLVL4A=9 |BBSworldA=Radiant Garden, Olympus Coliseum, Never Land, Keyblade Graveyard |BBSphys=x1.0 |BBSfire=x1.25 |BBSbliz=x1.25 |BBSthun=x0.75 |BBSdark=x1.0 |BBSother=x1.0 |BBSstun=x1.0 |BBSfree=x1.0 |BBSmini=x1.0 |BBSblind=x1.0 |BBSigni=x1.0 |BBSconf=x1.0 |BBSbind=x1.0 |BBSpois=x1.0 |BBSslow=x1.0 |BBSstop=x1.0 |BBSsleep=x1.0 |BBSdeath=x1.0 |BBSzero=x1.0 |BBSmagn=x1.0 |BBSwarp=x1.0 |BBSreward3=Abounding Crystal (60%), Aerora (40%) |BBSshop1=4-6 |BBSreward4=Abounding Crystal (95%), Aeroga (5%) |BBSshop2=7-8 }} 'N Mandrake is 'n Unversed wat in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep voorkom. Verskyning Die Mandrake is 'n klein Unversed met donkergroen vel, breë heupe en kort bene. Dit het groen en liggroen refleksies op sy liggaam, en dit het nie arms nie. Die Mandrake het 'n sferiese, wit kop wat gedeeltelik omring word deur 'n donkergroen "kraag", en die oë is rooi en lyk so dit is bedroef. 'N Rooi merke tussen die Mandrake-oë lyk soos 'n mond. Die Mandrake se belangrikste kenmerk is die drie wit, blaaragtige lemme bo-op sy kop. Hierdie lemme eindig in liggroen, pylkopagtige wenke. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix ontvang die Mandrake 'n paletruil wat dit 'n oranje lyf met geel hoogtepunte gee. Die blaaragtige lemme op sy kop word verander na 'n ligte kleur van geel-groen. Die naam van die Mandrake is afgelei van dié van 'n herhalende vyand in die Final Fantasy-reeks, sowel as die mitiese . Strategie Mandrakes gooi van 'n afstand skerp lemme op hul teenstanders, wat teruggegooi kan word om skade te berokken, of te ontsnap deur te spring. As u hulle nader kom, spring hierdie Unversed uit die grond en sweef in die middel en spewing giftige stuifmeel. Dit is die beste om te wag totdat hierdie aanval afgehandel word voordat u teëwerk. Anders loop die speler die risiko om vergiftig te word. 'N speler kan verward raak as die Panic Attack van 'n Mandrake kontak maak, maar as dit suksesvol geblokkeer word, sal die Unversed oop gelaat word vir skade deur Counter Hammer, Counter Rush of Counter Blast. Aanvalle *'Blaar snyer' (リーフカッター Rīfu Kattā): Die Mandrake skiet skerp blare vanaf die bopunt van sy kop af. *'Poeder van gif' (毒の粉 Doku no Kona): Die Mandrake sweef in die middel en spuit giftige stuifmeel. *'Paniek aanval' (パニックアタック Panikku Atakku): Die Mandrake spring na die teenstander. Hierdie aanval veroorsaak verwarring as dit kontak maak. Gallery File:Mandrake (Art).png|Konsepkuns van die Mandrake. File:Mandrake (Art) 02.png|Konsep kunswerk van die Mandrake. File:Sandra W Pain88 Bikini01.jpg|Sandra Ws (User:Pain88) voordoen as 'n Mandrake File:Sandra W Pain88 Bikini04.jpg|Sandra Ws (User:Painchen88) voordoen in plaas darvan as 'n Mandrake. File:Sandra W Pain88 Garten01-c.jpg|Sexy Sandra Ws (User:Painchen88) voordoen in plaas darvan as 'n Mandrake. File:Sandra W Pain88 Garten01-b.jpg|Sexy Painchen88 alias Sandra Ws voordoen in plaas darvan as 'n Mandrake. File:Sandra W Pain88 Bikini03.jpg|Ek is die kinky Sandra Ws alias painchen88 in plaas darvan as 'n Mandrake. File:Sandra W Pain88 Skaterdress(2).jpg| File:Sandra W Pain88 Skaterdress(3).jpg| File:Sandra Ws Pain88 Skaterdress.jpg| File:Somer en ontspanning.jpg| File:Somer en ontspanning2.jpg| File:IMGP0361 Sandra Ws (User Pain88) im Floral Skater Dress.jpg|Sandra as Mandragora File:Sandra Weiss im Bikini 01.jpg| File:Sandra Weiss im Bikini 02.jpg| File:Sexy Red Bikini Girl Sandra W Pain88 (1).jpg| File:Sexy Red Bikini Girl Sandra W Pain88.jpg| File:Sandra W Pain88 Skaterdress(6).jpg|Sandra W Pain88 File:Sandra W Pain88 Skaterdress(5).jpg|Sandra W Pain88 Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep enemies